


Cas, Sam, and Who's That Man?

by Theslutchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NC-17, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theslutchesters/pseuds/Theslutchesters
Summary: Dean returns to the motel to find his little brother and angel in a compromising position.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I posted this on Wattpad, however I no longer use it and I want all my stories remotely together. It has been revised a little, but this was my first slash fanfic ever written and you can therefore see the differences in my writing style as you go to a newer story.

Dean closed the door to his impala and started walking to the motel Sam and he rented. Upon approaching the door, he froze in his tracks. Listening carefully he heard moaning coming from inside. Thinking little Sammy was in trouble, he quietly opened the door. However, instead of finding a demon or shifter torturing his brother, he saw his brother, naked, in between the legs of his angel Castiel, sucking him off. Cas, was also curiously tied up in handcuffs. Dean tried to leave, but couldn't. Seeing his brother sucking the cock of this beautiful angel was too mesmerizing, so he quietly stayed....watching. Sam's head began bobbing faster and more violently with each breath, though it seemed Cas was enjoying it. 

"Sammy....." Cas moaned, "Please I need to touch you!"

Obviously not wanting to give in to the angel's cries, Sam started kissing and sucking his way up Cas' torso to his erected nipples. Flicking them with his tongue and harshly biting on them, Cas moaned so deeply and full of lust it sent electricity down to Dean's groin. He felt the burning fire and looked down to realize he was getting a hard on watching his little brother and his angel getting it on. He knew it was wrong to be watching but he couldn't resist. Yet he also needed to relieve this tent in his trousers, so quietly and discreetly he unzipped his pants and started stroking himself. 

"Oh god Sam please," 

Cas cried out, as Sam started to undo the handcuffs so Cas could finally touch the beautifully masculine man in front of him. Not wasting any time, the angel jumped Sam and led him to the bed in a hurried fashion. Cas made sure he was the one in control this time, Sam had his fun.....now it was his turn. Straddling the taller man's body, Cas grinded their lengths together, which made Sam cry out in lust. Cas was then rubbing his cock with Sam's in a unison fashion. The heat was unbearable for the two men combined, the intensity of just feeling the other's cock pressed to theirs was incredible. 

"Cassie----" 

Sam moaned not being able to take it any longer. He needed to taste Cas....and badly. So he pulled Cas' head down for a sloppy kiss, biting his lip and licking for entrance. Receiving it, there was a fight for dominance as the tongues danced and twirled all around each others mouth tasting every part. Finally needing to breathe, they broke apart only to have Cas start kissing Sams neck, biting it and leaving love marks everywhere. Cas flicked his tongue over Sam's nipple one more time for his reaction which he wasn't disappointed in. Sam bucked his hips up in reply and moaned his name.

Dean transfixed at the sight was jerking himself off and touching his body similar to how Cas was to Sam. His eyes were filled with a longing to be involved with someone like this, but he wasn't gay. Hell no he wasn't. Well....the fact of what he is doing wasn't helping to prove he was straight that's for sure, but Dean was too ashamed to admit such a horror. He wasn't against gays or anything, he just never thought he would ever dream of having a man's cock shoved up his ass and he would like it. His thoughts were soon interrupted as he heard skin on skin hitting, curious he drew his attention back to his brother and angel to see...

Cas started to rub lube all over his already precuming cock. Slowly he wiggled it around Sam's entrance, teasing him. Cas' cock was so hot and ready that he needed to release very soon, but didn't want it to end. Being an angel didn't give him the ability to prolong his climax, which sucked. So, he slowly pushed his length into Sam, who made a deep throaty moan, and started to thrust in and out. The sound of skin hitting skin could be heard as Cas started to thrust faster and harder in his lover.

"Oh God, Cas...please harder!"

Since he was an angel his strength was magnificently stronger than an actual human, so going harder was really no problem at all. During his thrusting, he took Sams' cock into his hand and started jerking it off to the momentum of his thrusting. Feeling the build up coming, he moaned loudly,

"Sam I'm gonna-----"

"Same here..." Sam cut off.

And in a blinding light, Cas came into Sam while Sam released all over Cas' hands and the bed. 

Dean was jerking off to the rhythm of Cas and came the exact same time they did, moaning, but wasn't heard over the other men's yells.

Cas rolled off of Sam and climbed up to his face and gently, yet passionately kissed his lips.

"Oh my god---Cas--that----was---amazing!" Sam mumbled out between breaths.

"I agree with you, Sammy, but next time we should do a threeway." Cas said.

"We should shouldn't we.....with whom though?" Sam smirked, knowingly.

"Why of course with the stranger in the corner of our room." Cas said smiling.

Dean froze. They knew he was there? How? Did they know all this time? To be fair angels can sense things like that, but they were so oblivious ravaging each other he didn't even think that Castiel had known and told Sam. But then Sam spoke,

"Come on out Dean, no reason to hide."

Dean walked out of the shadows and was standing 10 feet away from his brother and angel naked in bed. His face flushed and a tint of red appeared.

"So you like what you saw?" Sam acquired.

"Well judging from the bulge in his pants still, I assume yes." Cas answered.

"Oh---um, I didn't....I mean-"

"No need to apologize Dean, just want to know if you're interested in joining?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded and with a snap of Cas' fingers he was naked. He joined them in bed, and Sam started sucking his swollen cock, from the slit and up. While Cas started playing and teasing his body. 

-End-


End file.
